


Bruises

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Sing comforted him for a little bit, This is set in an au, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, angst with slight comfort I guess, it’s not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: “Is there any part of you that isn’t bruised?”The question had come up while they sat in an empty parking lot. It had taken Yut-Lung by surprise.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and had to do it. Might do more in this au if you guys want!

The question had come up while they sat in an empty parking lot. It had taken Yut-Lung by surprise. He pulled the sleeves of his sweater down to cover the bruises on his wrists. He’d gotten into a fight with his oldest brother. It had been over something stupid, but then again that’s nothing new. His brothers were strict, to the point he was controlled. They didn’t like his boyfriend, they didn’t like anything he did. It had taken years, but he was pretty sure he got the memo, they didn’t like him. He brushed it off. He didn’t need them, even if he had to go home to them. He had nowhere else to go, at the end of the day. He couldn’t just take up Sing’s couch or slip into his bed every night. Yut-Lung had spent the whole weekend in Sing’s bed. Neither had anything to do and Sing was so careful. The kindest Yut-Lung ever experienced and he felt warm, but sad at that. It’s sad to think in his twenty years of living only one man ever touched him with kindness. He wished he could take back every other touch, every man he let slip in so easy. Because Yut-Lung craved love and he filled that void with people who left him more hallowed out. 

Sing was the first to be nice to him. To treat him as a person and even if his brothers disapproved he didn’t care. Because they put bruises on him and Sing cared. Even as he sat next to Yut-Lung, joint in hand and likely high, he cared. So he asked, “Is there any part of you that isn’t bruised?” 

“My face.” Yut-Lung answered, trying to hold humor in his tone and failing. He brought his knees to his chest and reached over to pull the joint from Sing’s hand. He took a hit and exhaled, wanting an out from his mind. Sing let him smoke it till it burned down because he was high enough and Yut-Lung needed this. 

“Your necks not bruised either.” Sing pointed out as he watched Yut-Lung stub out the roach. He watched as Yut-Lung looked at him, a loose smile on his face. 

“Wanna mark it up before someone else does?” Yut-Lung asked, leaning in close to Sing. He always got more loose when he was with Sing, especially when he was like this. Sing goes it. He makes out with Yut-Lung till their lips are both bruised from kissing, Yut-Lung tastes blood and he knows between the lip biting and harsh kisses, one of them is bleeding. Maybe both. Sing marks up Yut-Lung’s neck, he sucks and leaves marks all down it and on his collarbones. Yut-Lung just sits there, head leaned back, moaning in pleasure. He needed this. 

Once Sing finishes leaving marks all over Yut-Lung, they huddle together. Yut-Lung’s head on Sing’s shoulder as their fingers interlock. They stay like that for awhile, in an empty parking lot. They just enjoy each other and the feeling of their high. When it gets closer to four in the morning and both are coming down from their bliss they untangle from each other. 

“Do you have to go home?” Sing asked, frowning at Yut-Lung. The youngest Lee only nods his head. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Sing’s mouth. 

“I’ll see you sometime soon.” Yut-Lung backs up and walks away. Back toward that big house filled with people who wanna hurt him. All while wishing he could run the other way, straight into Sing’s house and lay in his boyfriends arms. He can’t because only Sing knows about the bruises he works so hard to hide. Because he can’t bother Sing with his issues, he doesn’t want to involve him more than he already was. 

So Yut-Lung goes home, back to hell.


End file.
